User blog:Sombar1/GNR 11
My friends, my brothers, my sisters, my fathers, my mothers, hell, even my aunts, uncles, and grandparents, you're all welcome here in the land of news. This is GNR. I am your host, Boar. You know, back when I was an NCR citizen, I remember thinking about what held together a nation. Why we decided to live like this under these rules and not just run away and say that we didn't belong. I realized that it wasn't out of fear or love, it was out of respect. You respect your country and you respect your people, whether you love them or not. And that is what people say about the new nation, the Rivet State. We all remember the days when we spoke of Rivet City, with its huge population, strong foundation, and daring location. We remember talking about the abundance of food and work. We'd share stories of those who had traversed the wastes and even the D.C. areas to reach the Rivet Bridge. Now, it seems a thing of the past. Rivet City has become strong, turning into the Rivet State. Its borders are well guarded. Within its cities and walls, you are safe, and it has proven this through the past years and the past war. We now have talk of the further directives for the Rivet State, and we will let you all know of the direction when we come to it, but for now, I'd like to take the time to tell you a little something something about life outside the Rivet State borders. IT SUCKS ASS. Personally, I don't live out there, but man, it is turning to hell. The small villages that once painted the countryside have been reduced to ashes, occurring due to the demand for slaves at Paradise Falls. Our friends the Remnants are engineering an empire, and they are running hard on slaves. The Talon Mercs then pick the rest clean, taking what they can for further escapades and missions. Then, those that escape are met with the Super Mutants and the Deathclaws, which now, pushed out of cities, are pouring into the rural areas of our Capital Wastes, preying on many. In fact, once you pass Megaton, they say you are in a complete death zone. The lands stretching from Paradise Falls to the southern most stretches of the Capital Wasteland are where hundreds are dying, from hunters, bandits, and raiders, to Yao Guai, Deathclaws, and Super Mutants. It is a warzone, resembling the once hell that was D.C. So if you are going out that way, make sure you have some good heat packin' and take a tough friend, cuz you'll need 'em both. Now, for the more personal news stories. Tenpenny Tower has fallen once more. The Market Square, now calling themselves the Capitalists, led by Sleuth and the Warlord, have their tower, and the ghouls who once dwelled there have either been killed, taken in as slaves, or fled into the wastes. Ghouls, if you're getting this, there's work here at GNR. The pay's good, you get free board, and it's as safe as it is loud. Hope you're ready to party. Dave's Republic has new management. The Vikings have spreadout and have taken the sociopathic lands of Dave, renaming it Lindisfarne, slaughtering all there in order to make more room for their own people and taking the riches and treasures for themselves. The Wanderer, who has been following these men for several weeks now, tells me that in their culture, Lindisfarne is only the beginning of their conquest here, and that their intended goal is to spread their territory to the Potomac and sail to all the reaches of the river. Good luck, I say, but look out for the Rivet State. They'll bite you in the ass. We have four growing nations, people. The Rivet State, an economic super power with D.C. under its thumb. The Remnant Empire, a growing agricultural and technological power. The Capitalists, who I dub the stubborn brutish bastards, who are as strong as they are fanatical. And finally the Vikings, who are enigmatic, intelligent, and from odd roots. If this plays out and the four expand into each other, I wonder who will win? Not to mention we have the Outcasts, Talon Company, Paradise Falls, Megaton, and the Brotherhood of Steel all wanting a bit o' the pie too. Is this the coming of a mother-of-all conflicts? Probably not, but I like to sell things for all their worth. Stay tuned for another exciting adventure of your news. Category:Blog posts